Cavernstar
Cavernstar is a dark gray tabby tom with yellow-green eyes. Description Appearance :Cavernstar's pelt has a great amount of thickness to it, making him look larger than he really is. His fur is thick, with an average softness to it, though it tends to be softer and thicker in the Leaf-bare. His fur is dark gray in color, with a faint blue hue to it, though it appears gray. Cavernstar has darker mackerel tabby stripes on his pelt, and not a fleck of white. His fur tends to be on the clean side, but when he's busy, he ignores grooming it. His fur can often be dusty, but not ragged or matted, but he doesn't carry a disgusting scent, his scent actually has the faint smell of mint. Cavernstar's pelt is short in length, but it's thickness keeps him warmer in the Leaf-bare months, unlike some short-haired cats. Cavernstar does have one noticeable scar on his pelt, this scar being on his shoulder, receiving it from his brother as a deputy. Unlike most cats, his fur isn't slick or glossy, with a pretty shine, it happens to be fuzzy and fluffy, fluffed up as if he's cold. Cavernstar has a fair amount of fur in his ears, but this doesn't mess with his hearing, it just keeps his ears a bit warmer. His pelt doesn't shed piece by piece, rather in clumps, so it can be fairly easy to track him. :Cavernstar has a muscular build, being on the taller side with long, strong legs. He has well-rounded large paws, fine webs in between his large toes. His bone structure is strong with an average thickness, and his shoulders are broad and strong. On the down side, Cavernstar's tail is shorter than an average cat's, giving him balancing issues, especially with his larger size. His lungs are large and powerful, often showing from underneath his dark pelt as he runs. Cavernstar is a heaver weight because of his taller and muscular build, but he isn't fat. Cavernstar head is rather large and blocky, making his ears look rather small, though they are an average size. His right ear has v-shaped nick on the top of it, receiving it from an Unknown battle. Cavernstar has a large, round muzzle, a strong jaw sitting underneath it. He has longer whiskers than an average cat, being a silvery white in color. Cavernstar's rough paw-pads, nose, and ear insides are a pale pink-gray, not standing out much on his body due to his gray color. Cavernstar's skin underneath his pelt is a pale gray, with a few unnoticeable scars on it. Cavernstar's eyes are primarily green, slowly fading to a yellow hue near his irises. Cavernstar's eyes are clear, indicating that he isn't blind, but his eyes do stand out well on his darkly colored pelt. :Cavernstar's claws are an average length with an average sharpness, as he can sharpen them on trees as he pleases. His fangs, on the other hand, are unusually sharp, but an average length, and a white-yellow in color. Cavernstar's voice is rather deep and intimidating, his eyes often narrowed in mystery. His low voice shows that he's in command, and his stance says the same thing as well. His chest of often pushed out slightly, his head held slightly above his shoulders, not too high so cats don't think he's stuck-up or arrogant. Cavernstar's front legs are often held close together, while his hind legs are farther apart. His tail is often parallel with the ground and waving every once and a while at a slow speed. His ears are often pricked to show that he's alert, yet his shoulders are often relaxed. Like his voice, Cavernstar's purr is rather low yet rumbly, and more on the loud side. Cavernstar walks rather smoothly, though his lungs (or his mid-body) will often swing from side to side when he's energetic/playful, or just in a rush. Character Skills Biography Kithood :Cavernkit was born to Ashcloud and Fogstorm in ThunderClan along with Fogkit, Amberkit, and Emberkit on a rather stormy night. Cavernkit and his brother Emberkit seems to have a rivalry at birth, as they even batted at each other when they tried to nurse, causing Ashcloud to separate the two. Cavernkit had a better relationship with his other brother and sister, especially with his sister, as he seemed to cuddle right up to her as Ashcloud placed Cavernkit beside her. Fogstorm was rather proud of his sons, especially Cavernkit, as he was the strongest of the litter at birth. :The rivalry of Cavernkit and Emberkit continued on, even at the age of one moon. When they first started walking, Emberkit shoved his brother into a pile of mud, laughing in his face and mocking him, calling him "weak". Cavernkit tired to keep positive thoughts and not skin his brother right there and then, but he couldn't help but trip him back. Of course, this angered there parents, calling their two sons in and ordering them to get along. Cavernkit wanted to listen and tried his best, but of course, Emberkit didn't, making Cavernkit decide to keep his rivalry with his littermate. When the litter ventured around camp for the first time, Cavernkit decided to get his brother back, daring him to eat a pawful of poppyseeds, and calling him a chicken. Not wanting to be embarrassed or teased for stepping down from the challenge, Emberkit followed through with the dare and ate the seeds, angering his parents and the Medicine Cat. Cavernkit got a laugh from it, as well as Shadekit and Amberkit, and other kits in the nursery, making Cavernkit more popular. :He was punished for daring his brother, and was kept inside the nursery for a week. Emberkit mocked and teased his brother at every chance he got, but this was a foolish mistake, as it only angered Cavernkit more. One night, Emberkit tore up Cavernkit's part of the nest, another night, he put thorns in it. He was slowly becoming irritated with his brother's actions, and decided to move the competition to the next level. Knowing that he was stronger that his brother, Cavernkit challenged Emberkit to a "battle", but he stated no claws were allowed, and of course, Emberkit didn't listen. After receiving quite a few scratches, Cavernkit won by pinning his brother against a rock by his neck, causing the Emberkit to surrender, as Cavernkit had his claws on his throat. Luckily, neither of the kits were caught by adults, but other kits managed to watch the fight. Cavernkit became popular because of his strength, especially at his age, the older kits tended to ignore him, since he was nearly two moons old. :Amberkit and Shadekit remained close to Cavernkit throughout their kithood, and ignored Emberkit as much as possible. Ashcloud and Fogstorm punsied their kits for their mean actions, but the three never listened. Cavernkit and his siblings became quite a pawful, causing trouble and often getting into things, but Shadekit was often the one framed for the actions, as he was slower than his brother and sister. Emberkit grew even more distant from his littermates, especially Cavernkit, who was becoming even more popular in the nursery. Adolescence Adulthood Pedigree Mother: :Ashcloud - Deceased, verified StarClan member Father: :Fogstorm - Living Brothers: :Shadeclaw - Living :Embershadow - Living Sister: :Amberheart - Living Relationships Family Ashcloud & Fogstorm: :For the first few moons in his life, Cavernkit had a great bond with his parents, as they loved him to bits, though he was slowly becoming a pawful and rather mischievous. They did occasionally baby him, and he enjoyed this extra attention, but they became rather cold towards him as he became an apprentice. He was framed for quite a few things and picked on by other apprentices who befriended Emberpaw, causing Cavernpaw to become cold as well, in efforts to defend himself. Ashcloud and Fogstorm saw their strongest son as a bad cat, and became distant with him, growing closer to Amberpaw and Shadepaw, as they were less troublesome. After Cavernpaw began to train in the Dark Forest, Ashcloud and Fogstorm cut off their relationship with their son altogether, beginning to fear him and his power. Cavernpaw was hurt by their actions, and ignored them as well, remaining close with his brother and sister instead. Now, Cavernstar rarely communicates with his father, and when they do, their "chatting" is more of "arguing". Cavernstar does occasionally long for his good moments with his parents as a kit, but he's become rather independent from them, as his mother is dead, and his father lacks trust in his sons. Amberheart & Shadeclaw: Embershadow: Friends Moonstar: Enemies Embershadow: Quotes Trivia Images Life Image Character Pixels Category:Males